Unlike Game
by Lavi Black
Summary: Eles eram contrários. Os jogos eram contrários. Tudo era contrário. E o que eles mais queriam era poder trocar. RaitoxL - PWP


**Disclaimer: ****Death Note não me pertence. Créditos à Ohba e Obata. Eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. **

**Aviso: Yaoi e PWP**

**Unlike Game**

O som da bola quicando na quadra lá fora ainda podia ser ouvido. O grito dos jovens acompanhava o som da bola. Bola quicando, alunos gritando. Um simples jogo de tênis na quadra de uma conceituada universidade do Japão. Um jogo que foi precedido por um outro jogo. Uma disputa entre os melhores alunos da universidade: Yagami Raito e Hideki Ryuuga. Fora um jogo acirrado, emocionante, eletrizante, mas que terminara empatado. E por um simples motivo: os dois jovens não aguentavam mais _jogar_, pelo menos aquele _jogo_.

Eles precisavam mudar de jogo e foi o que fizeram. Em silêncio, ambos pararam de jogar e deixaram a quadra de tênis sob o protesto e o questionamento dos alunos. Não ligaram. Não _precisavam_ ligar. O que eles precisavam era _agir_, _jogar_. Jogar um _jogo_ só deles.

Um jogo que começava com Raito jogando L na primeira sala vazia que encontrava. Em seguida, vários movimentos eram feitos. Como Raito segurando os braços de L e o prendendo na parede, pressionando o corpo do detetive com seu próprio corpo enquanto sua boca buscava desesperadamente a boca alheia. E a busca se tornava um beijo forte, molhado, profundo e apaixonado. Línguas se enroscavam e dentes mordiam e prendiam os lábios vermelhos e, a essa altura, levemente inchados. As mãos, logicamente, não ficavam paradas. Logo, as mãos do mais novo soltavam os braços do moreno e seguravam a cintura fina, mantendo-o preso entre seu corpo e a parede. As pontas dos dedos se intrometiam por debaixo do tecido branco da camiseta e tocavam a pele pálida. E o prêmio pelo movimento não demorava a vir: um ofego deixava a boca do mais velho que, imediatamente, se punha a _jogar_ também.

As mãos pálidas de L deslizavam pelas costas de Raito até chegarem ao final da coluna e ali parando. O detetive então puxava o corpo do mais novo para si enquanto quebrava o beijo e guiava seus lábios para o pescoço claro de Raito. Distribuía beijos e mordidas pela cútis quente, cuja alta temperatura demonstrava o quanto o jovem estava _animado_ com o _jogo_. Os beijos seguiam do pescoço para o colo e os dentes marcavam a região da clavícula com uma marca vermelha e retiravam um rápido, porém profundo, gemido dos lábios do universitário.

Não suportando as carícias leve vindas de L, Raito o segurava pela cintura e o levantava, imediatamente sentindo as pernas do detetive rodearem sua cintura e o prenderem contra si. As mãos do detetive em sua nuca, os lábios em seu pescoço, tudo isso era convite suficiente para que o jovem Yagami contra atacasse. Suas mãos subiam da cintura, sob a blusa, para o abdômen até o colo do detetive e então desciam novamente. Suas curtas unhas chegavam a tocar os mamilos em seu percurso e então uma mordida mais forte era depositada em seu pescoço, avisando que o mais velho sentia e gostava da carícia.

Logo, as blusas era retiradas e jogadas em algum canto da sala. Os dois rapazes se olhavam. Castanho contra negro. Mas eles não perdiam tempo com olhares, preferiam ocupar seu tempo com beijos e carícias. Porque eles estavam ali apenas para _jogar_, para _esquecer_ em meio ao _jogo_ quem eles realmente eram. Durante a _partida_ não havia Raito, não havia Lawliet, não havia L, não havia Kira. Não havia ninguém. Havia apenas dois jovem que se entregavam de corpo e alma ao _jogo_ que era a única chance deles de salvação. Salvação de si mesmos, pois eles tinha plena consciência de que fora do _jogo_ não haveria espaço para _eles_. Pois, fora do jogo eles eram inimigos porque suas posições eram contrárias. _Jogando_ era o único momento em que eles podiam ser eles mesmos: sem posições, sem lados, sem títulos, sem nomes, sem _nada_. Apenas _eles._

Raito tirou L de seu colo, colocando o detetive encostado na parede. Beijou os lábios finos rápida e superficialmente para depois seguir por uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo pálido. Seus lábios deslizavam pele cútis macia, marcando-a. Do pescoço desciam para o tórax, aproveitando para acariciar os mamilos rígidos, e iam até o abdômen parando no limite imposto pela calça. Limite que era logo destruído pelas mãos do mais novo que retiravam a calça rapidamente, junto com a roupa de baixo. Ainda beijando o abdômen do mais velho, Raito o provocava com toques leves em sua região mais sensível. Gemidos e ofegos deixavam os lábios do moreno, mas o mais velho foi obrigado a prender a respiração quando se sentiu inteiramente na boca do mais novo.

L segurava nos fios castanhos do cabelo de Raito enquanto gemia sem pudor, perdido no prazer proporcionado pelos lábios do universitário. Raito, por sua vez, usava sua boca para entreter L enquanto que, com seus dedos, procurava prepará-lo. Os gemidos que deixavam a boca do detetive foram ficando cada vez mais fortes conforme as carícias ficavam mais rápidas, fortes e profundas.

Antes que chegasse ao clímax, o detetive puxou os fios castanhos em seus dedos, afastando a boca de Raito de seu corpo e, consequentemente, suas mãos também. Com um movimento, jogou o rapaz no chão, imediatamente subindo no corpo deitado. L beijou o Yagami profundamente e enquanto o beijo continuava, deslizou suas mãos até a calça de Raito, quebrando o beijo para poder retirá-la juntamente com a boxer que o rapaz usava. Voltou a beijar os lábios do mais novo enquanto que com as mãos o tocava da mesma forma que ele o tocara anteriormente. Os gemidos que saíam dos lábios do Yagami eram logo tomados pela boca do detetive. Após um tempo, L largou a boca de Raito e se posicionou sobre o corpo do mais novo, deixando-se penetrar lentamente.

Raito segurava a cintura de L e o ajudava a se movimentar. O mais velho não precisou de tempo para se acostumar com o mais novo dentro de si. Logo se movia em um ritmo rápido e contínuo levando o _jogo_ para a _reta final_. O moreno se apoiava no corpo do mais novo enquanto este o segurava pela cintura e também se movimentava. Os movimentos eram contrários e isso apenas aumentava o prazer de ambos. Eles eram o _contrário _um do outro. Dentro e fora do jogo. _Contrários_. Mas naquele jogo não importava. No jogo nada importava. Seus olhares estão fixos um no outro, seus movimentos eram sincronizados, suas mentes estavam vazias e seus gemidos se misturavam. O _contrário_ ali não importava. E esse era o motivo deles jogarem.

L se abaixou, sem parar de se mover, e beijou Raito lentamente. O Yagami respondeu ao beijo imediatamente e no ritmo lento que fora imposto. Uma de suas mãos deixou a cintura do detetive para acariciá-lo e fazê-lo sentir o mesmo prazer que ele estava sentido. L quebrou o beijo e gemeu se movendo mais rapidamente. Eles estavam no limite. Movimentos rápidos, olhares fixos e sentimentos revelados. Era na _reta final_ do jogo que eles jogavam a toalha e mostravam aquilo que sentiam e escondiam no dia a dia. Os sentimentos que jamais poderiam ser mencionados eram mostrados nos olhares. Sentimentos transformados em toques. Toques transformados em jogo. Afinal, a vida deles era um _jogo_. Um jogo que, por mais que eles quisessem, eles não poderiam vencer. Porque eles eram L e Kira e estavam em lados opostos do tabuleiro e jamais aquele jogo, jogado em salas e quartos vazios, seria transformado em _realidade_. Era um jogo e nada mais.

Com um último gemido, ambos chegaram ao clímax. Fecharam os olhos e respiraram fundo. Ficaram parados, de olhos fechados e tentando normalizar a respiração. E quando os olhos se abriram eles souberam. Souberam o que sempre souberam desde a primeira partida.

Que se eles pudessem trocar o jogo de perseguição que jogavam todo o dia por aquele jogo de sentimentos e toques que jogavam sozinhos entre quatro paredes, eles trocariam.

**If I needed someone to control me**

_Se eu precisasse de alguém para me controlar_

**If I needed someone to hold me down**

_Se eu precisasse de alguém para me segurar_

**I would change my direction**

_Eu mudaria a minha direção_

**And save myself before I**

_E me salvaria antes de_

**If I needed someone to control me**

_Se eu precisasse de alguém para me controlar_

**If I needed someone to push me around**

_Se eu precisasse de alguém para me empurrar_

**I would change my direction**

_Eu mudaria a minha direção_

**And save myself before I drown**

_E me salvaria antes de afundar_

**- x -**

**Notas da Autora: Oe! =)**

**Essa fic é especialmente para o pessoal que acompanha minha fic "What do you know about me?" Aí está o que rolou no pós-jogo do Raito e do L xD**

**Essa é minha primeira fic PWP e meu primeiro lemon RaitoxL. ^_^**

**O trecho qeu está no final da fic é da música "Drown" do Three Days Grace. Eu coloquei porque tava ouvindo essa música enquanto escrevia. xP**

**Então:**

**Por favor, deixem reviews. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, obrigada. E que que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para um autora baka que nem eu? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu!**

**Obrigada**

**Lady of Luna**


End file.
